


Dziadek do orzechów

by Tulippa



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, fairytale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: Dziewięcioletni Sherlock dostaje od swojego wuja na Gwiazdkę niezwykły prezent...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dziadek do orzechów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nutcracker: A Johnlock Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489513) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



> Strasznie miałam ochotę na jakiś świąteczny fluff, a że kocham bajkę o Dziadku do orzechów, to postanowiłam przetłumaczyć to opowiadanie ku własnej i Waszej uciesze. Rzutem na taśmę zdążyłam skończyć tłumaczenie już po świętach, ale co tam, wciąż jesteśmy jeszcze w bańce.  
> Enjoy!

Sherlock przywiera całym ciałem do ściany, starając się być jak najciszej. Marynarka gniecie się wzdłuż kręgosłupa i brudzi na plecach, ale Sherlock myśli, że to bardzo dobrze, bo i tak jest za ciasna na przygody, które zaplanował. W końcu jest Boże Narodzenie, czy może być lepszy czas na przygody?  
Jest już coraz bliżej, więc marszczy czoło w skupieniu. Dokładnie zna harmonogram kucharza i zapamiętał, co mama zapisała w plannerze świątecznym, więc wie, że droga będzie czysta, a jednak skrada się ostrożnie, obserwując korytarz. Wszędzie rzeczywiście jest pusto, więc uśmiecha się pod nosem, podążając za słodkimi zapachami dobiegającymi z kuchni i wie, że ma swoją szansę.  
Już, już zrywa się do biegu, gdy czyjaś ręka łapie go za kołnierzyk koszuli i ciągnie do tyłu. Sherlock wie, że jego plan został właśnie udaremniony, a co gorsza: przez wroga numer jeden.  
\- Mycroft!  
Wykręca się i usiłuje uderzyć trzymającą go rękę, ale na próżno.  
Mycroft, w nienagannym trzyczęściowym garniturze, patrzy na niego z niezadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- Znowu zakradasz się do kuchni, Sherlocku?  
Uwolniony nareszcie z uścisku brata, Sherlock poprawia na sobie ubranie.  
\- Herbert robi bezy – mówi, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.  
Mycroft wzdycha, a potem pochyla się nad Skerlockiem, rozplata jego ramiona i przytrzymuje, by zwisały wzdłuż boków.  
\- I to wystarczający powód, by niszczyć marynarkę?  
\- Nie zniszczyłem jej – protestuje Sherlock, ale pozwala Mycroftowi poprawić marynarkę, by leżała idealnie na jego chudym, dziewięcioletnim ciele.  
\- Mama dała ci taki ładny krawat w tym roku – ciągnie Mycroft, zaciskając węzeł jaskrawoczerwonego paska materiału wyszywanego płatkami śniegu.  
\- Dusisz mnie! - wyrywa się Sherlock. W nosie ma krawat, chciałby bezę.  
\- Ledwo go dotknąłem.  
Mycroft jeszcze raz poprawia marynarkę brata, który wierci się niecierpliwie.  
\- Jeśli koniecznie chcesz iść do kuchni, nie musisz się tam zakradać. Herbert da ci bezę. Jestem pewien, że już odłożył dla ciebie trochę.  
\- Bo ty jesteś specjalistą od chodzenia do kuchni! - Sherlockowi udaje się oswobodzić, po czym uderza Mycrofta pięścią w brzuch. Uciekając ze śmiechem, omal nie zderza się z jednym z dekoratorów, który w ostatniej chwili niesie bombki do głównej sali. Mycroft przeprasza mężczyznę, ale Sherlock ignoruje to i wchodzi do kuchni z nadzieją, że nikt go nie zauważy. Wślizguje się do swojej ulubionej kryjówki między lodówką a ladą, szczeliny tak wąskiej, że nie zmieściłoby się w niej nic poza chudym dziewięciolatkiem. Znajome zapachy ciepłych pasztetów, ciast i ciastek sprawiają, że burczy mu w żołądku, a do ust napływa ślina. Ostrożnie wygląda zza lady i skanuje kuchnię. Jest pusta, więc wychodzi ze skrytki i zmierza prosto do stołu, na którym – jest tego pewien – stoi talerzyk z trzema bezami. Uśmiecha się szeroko, wkładając jedną z nich do ust i delektując się delikatną słodyczą.  
\- Williamie Sherlocku Scotcie Holmesie!  
Sherlock zamiera i obraca się powoli, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie udało mu się przewidzieć jednej istotnej rzeczy.  
\- Tak, mamo? - mówi z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Jak ty wyglądasz?! Goście będą lada chwila, a ty jesteś cały w kurzu! - mama podchodzi bliżej, bierze czystą ścierkę i zwilża ją pod kranem.  
Sherlock pospiesznie przełyka bezę, pozwalając się posłusznie obrócić. Posłusznie rozpościera ramiona, gdy mama mocno i gniewnie ściera z jego marynarki kurz i mąkę, po czym sięga po kolejną bezę. Mama żartobliwie daje mu po łapach. Znów go obraca i tym razem przeciera mu usta, na co Sherlock odsuwa się, zirytowany, a potem całuje go w policzek. Sherlock marszczy brwi.  
\- Co, jesteś już za stary na buziaka od mamy?  
Sherlock przewraca oczami i nic nie mówi, po prostu wpycha do ust trzecią bezę i zastanawia się, czy zauważyłaby, gdyby podkradł ciasto.  
\- Popatrz tylko! Taki jesteś już duży! Dziewięć lat! - wygładza na nim marynarkę i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy, a on znosi to, udając, że tego nie nienawidzi. - Jesteś taki przystojny, szkoda że nie umiesz się zachować.  
Sherlock przełyka głośno.  
\- Przynajmniej nie jestem takim nudziarzem jak Mycroft!  
\- Bądź miły dla swojego brata, są święta.  
\- To niech on przestanie być nudny z okazji świąt! To, że ma szesnaście lat, nie znaczy, że musi się zachowywać jak wujek Alfred.  
Mama wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Chodź, kochanie, i nie waż się zdradzić, że wujek Alfred cię nudzi! - ostrzega.  
Wstaje i poprawia sukienkę, pozwalając, by czerwony jedwab rozlał się na jej ciele.  
\- Jak wyglądam?  
\- Pięknie – mówi Sherlock i rumieni się. Uwielbia mamę tak elegancko ubraną.  
\- No proszę, jak na kogoś, kto psuje święta, potrafisz być naprawdę słodki.  
\- Mamo!  
Ona znowu się śmieje, obejmuje go ramieniem i wypycha z kuchni.  
\- No dalej – mówi – Chodźmy na przyjęcie.

******************

Po drodze zaczepia ich dekorator, który zaczyna wyjaśniać mamie straszną katastrofę w postaci świecących wróżek, które – cóż – nie świecą, więc mama każe Sherlockowi iść prosto do foyer i przywitać się z gośćmi. Oczywiście zamiast tego Sherlock podchodzi do bocznych drzwi głównej sali. Uchyla je cichutko i zagląda do środka. Marszczy nos, gdy okazuje się, że wujek Alfred już przybył, i że ma na sobie ten sam garnitur, który nosi co roku, roztaczający przenikliwą woń naftaliny. Wujek mówi coś do taty, a Sherlock widzi, że oczy taty od czasu do czasu strzelają w bok, a jego place drżą nieznacznie, co oznacza, że tata szuka sposobności, by uciec. Sherlock chichocze, po czym zmusza się do zamilknięcia i przygląda się innym gościom.   
Zauważa babcię z kieszenią wypchaną słodyczami i postanawia przywitać się z nią przed Mycroftem. Rozgląda się niecierpliwie, oczarowany ciepłym światłem lampek na wielkiej choince i dekoracjami głównej sali. Stoły uginają się od przekąsek i Sherlock czuje, jaki jest głodny. Ma ochotę skosztować wszystkich świątecznych potraw. Ale wciąż jeszcze nie wchodzi do sali. Jego oczy nadal skanują pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu jednego, konkretnego gościa. Najwyraźniej jednak wujek August jeszcze nie przybył.  
Słyszy kroki na korytarzu i bez sprawdzania rozpoznaje, że to Mycroft. Odwraca się tylko po to, by posłać mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie i gestem nakazać ciszę. Mycroft przewraca oczami.  
\- Co robisz?  
Sherlock wskazuje głową na uchylone drzwi.  
\- Ale wiesz, że nikt nas nie słyszy? Nie możesz się tu chować przez całą noc.  
\- Wuj Alfred – szepcze Sherlock.  
\- Och – krzywi się Mycroft. - Tak mi się wydawało, że śmierdzi naftaliną.  
Sherlock chichocze, zakrywając dłoń ustami, a Mycroft uśmiecha się, po czym bierze go za ramię i odwraca od drzwi.  
\- Chodź, braciszku, wejdźmy do środka - mówi.  
\- Jest tu ciocia Isabella - informuje Sherlock - Jest w ciąży, ale jeszcze nikomu nie powiedziała.  
\- To skąd wiesz?  
\- Pije wodę zamiast wina i ciągle dotyka brzucha, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.  
Mycroft kiwa głową z aprobatą, co niemal sprawia, że Sherlockowi wyrastają skrzydła. Jest w zasadzie pewien, że unosi się lekko nad posadzką.  
\- Nieźle jak na idiotę – mówi Mycroft.  
\- Zamknij się.  
Chwila triumfu minęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Chłopcy wchodzą razem do sali, która jest tak pięknie udekorowana, że chociaż Sherlock widział już to wszystko przez szparę w bocznych drzwiach, to nie może powstrzymać westchnienia zachwytu.  
\- To mój Mikołaj! - woła, wskazując boczny stolik, na którym stoi drewniany Mikołaj, którego wuj August wyrzeźbił dla niego wiele lat wcześniej. Sherlock widzi go tylko raz do roku i to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy w święta. Uwielbia patrzeć na te różowe policzki i czuć pod palcami gładką teksturę pięknie rzeźbionego czerwonego płaszcza. Ale oto i inne ozdoby, które Sherlock tak kocha, a pod choinką leży pokaźny stos prezentów. W żołądku chłopca szaleją stada motyli.  
Tata woła do nich, stojąc obok babci, więc Sherlock rusza szybkim krokiem, by wyprzedzić Mycrofta. Udaje mu się to, pozwala się babci ucałować, po czym rzuca bratu triumfalne spojrzenie, gdy babcia wyjmuje z kieszeni słodycze i częstuje go jako pierwszego.

Zewsząd sączy się delikatna melodia kolęd, ale niektórzy z gości są już podchmieleni i usiłują śpiewać, co jest raczej nieznośne. Mama zabroniła Sherlockowi zwracać im uwagę, więc jego irytacja rośnie i rośnie, zwłaszcza, że wuj August jeszcze nie przyszedł. Chłopiec przeżuwa ponuro biszkopt i myśli o tym, że pomimo obecności wuja Alfreda i wycia kolęd, no i pomimo krawata i tej całej obsesji na punkcie porządku, naprawdę lubi coroczne przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe. Uwielbia sposób, w jaki dom zmienia się za pomocą dekoracji, a ponieważ jest jedynym dzieckiem (poza Mycroftem, który się nie liczy, bo jest odpowiednikiem starego trolla), wszyscy go rozpieszczają. Prawda, że większość prezentów, które dostaje, jest nudna: czekoladki, książki, które czytał wieki temu, najpopularniejsze zabawki, którymi i tak się nie bawi – nic, czego by pragnął. Ale to nie dotyczy prezentów od wuja Augusta. Wuj August ma własny sklep, w którym sprzedaje robione przez siebie zegary i zabawki, najpiękniejsze, jakie Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział. Mama nieczęsto go tam zabiera, ale kiedy już to robi, Sherlock godzinami ogląda cudowne, skomplikowane mechanizmy.

Sherlock widzi, jak jeden ze współpracowników taty uśmiecha się do przyjaciółki mamy, panny Olivii, w sposób zarezerwowany dla dorosłych, więc obserwuje ich przez chwilę, gdy nagle słyszy znajomy głos i rusza pędem w jego stronę. Niestety czyjś mocny uścisk zatrzymuje go w miejscu.  
\- Odwal się – mówi niegrzecznie, ale obok Mycrofta stoi mama z uniesioną groźnie brwią.  
\- Nie biegaj jak opętany – mówi Mycroft.  
\- Puszczaj.  
\- Chodź jak cywilizowany człowiek.  
Sherlock przewraca oczami, ale kiedy Mycroft go puszcza, idzie ostentacyjnie powoli, rzucając bratu spojrzenia przez ramię.  
\- Sherlock! - woła wuj August. Odkłada swoje liczne paczki, kuca i rozkłada ramiona, a Sherlock rusza biegiem, pewny, że Mycroft i mama właśnie doznają ataku serca, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Wpada w ramiona wuja, pozwala się przytulić i potargać sobie włosy, słucha, jak urósł i tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bo wuj August jest jedyną osobą w ich rodzinie, która nie jest nudna.  
\- Jak twoje eksperymenty?  
\- Badałem glebę znad rzeki.  
\- Będziesz musiał mi wszystko opowiedzieć później! - mówi wuj August i w przeciwieństwie do innych członków rodziny nie jest sarkastyczny. Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, a on znowu czochra mu włosy i wstaje. - Ale najpierw twój prezent.  
\- August! - mówi tata, przerywając właśnie w tym momencie. Sherlocka aż mdli z niecierpliwości. Tata kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, a drugą ściska rękę wuja Augusta.  
\- Miło cię widzieć – mówi wuj. - Właśnie miałem dać Sherlockowi prezent.  
\- To może poczekać.  
\- Tato!  
\- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś już na tyle duży, żeby wykazać się cierpliwością?  
\- Są święta – mówi wuj, a Sherlock gorliwie kiwa głową, spoglądając na tatę błagalnie. Coraz więcej gości podchodzi, więc tata ustępuje, choć wuj uśmiecha się w taki sposób, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że i tak postąpiłby po swojemu. Sherlock czuje, że jego podekscytowanie sięga zenitu.  
\- W tym roku mam dla ciebie coś bardzo wyjątkowego – mówi wuj August, ponownie kucając, by mieć twarz na poziomie oczu Sherlocka. - Ale przyznaję, że nie zrobiłem tego sam. Znalazłem i naprawiłem to dla ciebie. Myślę jednak, że ci się spodoba.  
Sherlock zamiera. Wuj nigdy wcześniej nie przyniósł prezentu, którego nie zrobił sam. To musi być naprawdę coś wyjątkowego. Z niecierpliwością patrzy, jak wuj August wyciąga z torby długą, prostokątną paczkę, owiniętą w lśniący czerwony papier i ozdobioną błyszczącą białą kokardą. Gdyby wzrok mógł wypalać dziury, Sherlock wiedziałby już, co jest w środku.  
\- Ostrożnie. Nie chcesz go zepsuć.  
Więc Sherlock z nabożeństwem bierze paczkę, porusza nią delikatnie, próbując odgadnąć, co to jest. Wreszcie zdziera opakowanie i rzuca je na podłogę, ku przerażeniu mamy. W środku jest brązowe pudełko, które wygląda jak pudełko po butach, ale bez żadnego napisu. Sherlock zdejmuje wieczko i zamiera z zachwytu.   
To dziadek do orzechów.   
Oczywiście widział już wcześniej setki podobnych, ale w tym jest coś wyjątkowego. Ma niebieskie oczy, mundur żołnierza, złote guziki i czerwony płaszcz, połyskujący w ciepłym świetle. Ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie Sherlock wyjmuje go z pudełka i bada opuszkami palców wszystkie drobne szczegóły swojego nowego przyjaciela. Jaki ten dziadek do orzechów jest przystojny, myśli. Pociąga za dźwignię do otwierania ust i uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.  
\- To bardzo rzadka zabawka – mówi wuj. - Jest z bardzo dobrego drewna i widać, że jest rzeźbiony, nie tylko malowany. Naprawiłem go, bo kiedy go znalazłem, był trochę poobijany. Jest wyjątkowy, prawda?  
Sherlock kiwa głową, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojego nowego dziadka do orzechów.  
\- Dziękuję - wzdycha, podziwiając wyszukane szczegóły na guzikach, przesuwając palcami po misternie rzeźbionych detalach.  
\- Bardzo proszę – mówi wuj, po czym podnosi się i oświadcza Mycroftowi, że to jego kolej. Sherlock odrywa spojrzenie od dziadka tylko na tyle czasu, by zobaczyć, jak Mycroft otwiera swój prezent i mówi:  
\- Och, dziękuję.  
Takim tonem, że Sherlock ma ochotę go kopnąć. W pudełku Mycrofta są małe, drewniane żołnierzyki.  
\- Nie ma za co – mówi wesoło wuj, jakby nie słyszał tonu Mycrofta i mruga do Sherlocka, a kiedy odchodzi, by przywitać się z babcią, Sherlock mocno przytula swojego dziadka do orzechów i siada w kącie, by go dokładnie obejrzeć.

Nie potrafi powiedzieć, co go tak fascynuje, ale w dziadku jest coś wyjątkowego. Nie przypomina zabawek, które dawał mu wuj August w przeszłości. To nie jest zegar z ruchomymi postaciami na tarczy ani nic równie skomplikowanego, ale siła i piękno, które z niego emanują, sprawiają, że Sherlockowi mocniej bije serce. Zastanawia się, co to za mundur i zdaje sobie sprawę, że za mało wie o armii i powinien się doszkolić.  
\- Nie jesteś już za duży na lalki? - pyta Mycroft, siadając obok niego.  
\- To nie jest lalka. To dziadek do orzechów.  
\- Tak czy siak chyba powinieneś już dorosnąć.  
\- Jestem dorosły.  
\- Nie. Ciągle pakujesz się w kłopoty.  
\- Przynajmniej nie jestem nudny.  
\- Och, przestań. Może i jestem nudny, ale zdobywam wykształcenie i dorastam.  
Sherlock ignoruje go, leniwie pociągając za dźwignię i otwierając i zamykając usta swojego dziadka.  
\- Mamy jakieś orzechy? Mógłbym jakiś rozgnieść.  
\- Brzmi fascynująco – mówi sucho Mycroft. - Popatrz na wuja Augusta. Ma nierówno pod sufitem.  
\- Zamknij się. Nie mów tak o nim.  
\- Mam szesnaście lat, a on dał mi w prezencie pudełko żołnierzyków, jakbym miał pięć.  
\- Może próbuje ci powiedzieć, żebyś się trochę rozluźnił.  
\- A po co? Żeby móc się bawić ziemią?  
\- Nie bawię się ziemią. Przeprowadzam ważny eksperyment z glebą.  
Mycroft przewraca oczami.   
\- Oczywiście - mówi. - Ważniejszy niż nauka do testów z geografii.  
\- Geografia jest nudna.  
\- A jednak na teście uzyskałeś tylko 86 punktów, choć bardzo dobrze wiesz, że gdybyś uczył się choćby przez trzy minuty, uzyskałbyś doskonały wynik.  
Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Kogo to obchodzi?  
Porusza ręką swojego dziadka do orzechów do przodu i do tyłu, sprawdzając, czy miecz w jego dłoni jest naprawdę ostry (nie jest).  
\- Czy mógłbyś przestać się bawić na minutę i posłuchać, co do ciebie mówię?  
\- Nie jesteś mamą ani tatą, nie muszę cię słuchać.  
\- Ale powinieneś. Mama i tata są dla ciebie zbyt wyrozumiali.  
Sherlock podnosi dziadka do orzechów i obraca go w stronę Mycrofta. Pociąga za dźwignię, aby usta się otworzyły i udaje, że lalka mówi:  
\- Mycroft to nudny ogr!  
Mycroft uderza go z irytacją, a ponieważ chwyt Sherlocka nie jest zbyt mocny, dziadek do orzechów wyślizguje się z jego rąk i z głuchym łoskotem spada na posadzkę. Sherlock natychmiast kuca, przerażony, a jego wargi zaczynają drżeć, gdy zauważa, że lewe ramię dziadka jest oderwane od tułowia.  
\- Mycroft! - krzyczy i zalewa się łzami. Mycroft kuca obok niego.  
\- Sherlocku – mówi uspokajająco, przestraszony reakcją brata. - Nie chciałem. Jestem pewien, że wuj August umie go naprawić.  
\- Co się stało?  
Sherlock pociąga nosem, podnosząc kawałki swojego dziadka do orzechów i podając go wujowi.  
\- Mycroft go zepsuł – mówi, udając, że jego głos nie drży.  
\- Przestań się mazać – mówi Mycroft, gdy wuj odbiera połamaną zabawkę. - Gdybyś nie szydził ze mnie, nic by się nie stało.   
\- Wystarczy, Mycroft - mówi mama, podchodząc do nich i kładąc dłoń pocieszająco na ramieniu Sherlocka, przyciągając go do siebie tak, że jego plecy są przyciśnięte do jej brzucha. Sherlock z niepokojem obserwuje wujka Augusta, który stawia dziadka do orzechów na stole i ogląda go uważnie.  
\- Nie martw się, Sherlocku, mogę go naprawić – mówi.  
\- Widzisz? - mówi mama, pocierając uspokajająco jego ramię. Sherlock pociąga nosem i kiwa głową.  
Wuj podaje dziadka Sherlockowi, który niemal wyrywa go wujowi z rąk, a potem patrzy, jak wuj sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga białą chusteczkę.  
\- Trzymaj ramię w miejscu – mówi, więc chłopiec przygląda się krawędziom złamanego ramienia i ustawia je tak, by pasowało do tułowia. Jego serce jest ciężkie od troski, wciąż pociąga nosem, na krawędzi płaczu.  
\- Doskonale – chwali wujek. Owija chusteczkę wokół ramienia dziadka do orzechów i zawiązuje ją najmocniej jak umie, a następnie owija i zawiązuje jeszcze raz. Teraz ręka dziadka jest nieruchoma, ale tkwi przy ciele, niczym na temblaku.  
\- Proszę. Na razie wystarczy. Odłóż go pod choinkę, a kiedy przyjdę w drugi dzień świąt, zabiorę go do naprawy. Już raz go naprawiłem, mogę znów to zrobić.  
Znów przegarnia włosy Sherlocka, a potem klepie go po ramieniu.  
\- Okej – mówi Sherlock, przyciskając dziadka z całej siły do piersi. - Dziękuję, wujku.  
\- Nie ma za co. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, odpowiem na wołanie tych pysznych pasztecików z wołowiną. Nie martw się, będzie jak nowy.  
\- Mycrofcie, przeproś Sherlocka – mówi mama, gdy tylko wuj August znika.  
\- Mamo, nawet nie wiesz, co się naprawdę wydarzyło!  
\- Domyślam się. On jest jeszcze dzieckiem, wolno mu się bawić.  
Sherlock mocniej ściska swego dziadka. Nie cierpi, kiedy nazywa się go dzieckiem, ale rozumie, że tym razem Mycroft będzie miał kłopoty, więc przystaje na to. Mycroft wzdycha. Robi to, odkąd jest nastolatkiem, a Sherlock tego nienawidzi.  
\- Przepraszam, Sherlocku.  
\- Połóż swojego dziadka pod choinką – mówi mama do Sherlocka. - Musi odpocząć.  
\- On nie jest prawdziwy, nie potrzebuje odpoczynku – protestuje Sherlock, ale kiedy mama kieruje go w stronę choinki, odkłada ostrożnie dziadka i głaszcze złamaną rękę.  
\- Nie martw się – szepcze. - Niedługo cię naprawimy.  
Jego serce opuszcza dwa uderzenia, a potem rusza szybkim cwałem, bo oto – mógłby przysiąc, że tak było! - namalowane usta dziadka do orzechów uśmiechają się. Sherlock mruga i rozgląda się, czy ktoś jeszcze to widział, ale jest przy choince sam, a dziadek znów wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak wówczas, gdy wyjął go z pudełka. Oddycha ciężko, upewnia się, że nic się nie dzieje i chowa dziadka głębiej pod drzewkiem.

******************************

Sherlock leży w łóżku, dawno temu powiedział wszystkim dobranoc, ale nie może spać. Wciąż myśli o swoim dziadku do orzechów leżącym samotnie pod choinką. Przytłacza go poczucie winy, że już pierwszego wieczoru go popsuł, nawet jeśli to była wina głupiego Mycrofta. Po cichu wstaje z łóżka, wdzięczny za światło księżyca wpadające przez okno, które pomaga mu widzieć wystarczająco dużo, by znaleźć szlafrok. Zawiązuje go ciasno w pasie i cicho skrada się korytarzem; już dawno opanował sztukę przemykania się po domu nocą.  
W powietrzu wciąż unosi się woń pysznego jedzenia, a dom wydaje się inny, ciepły, świąteczny i wyjątkowy. Jednak gdy schodzi po schodach, dekoracje rzucają wokół niego nowe i niezwykłe cienie, trochę niesamowite i straszne. Musi się przytrzymywać poręczy, tylko dla pewności. Idzie do głównej sali, drzwi skrzypią, i chociaż choinka jest nadal oświetlona i zapewnia wystarczająco dużo ciepłego światła, aby mógł przejść i znaleźć swojego dziadka do orzechów, to odległe zakątki pokoju wydają się ciemne i ponure, jakby ktoś się tam czaił. Sherlock przyspiesza kroku, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy swoim nowym przyjacielu.   
Wreszcie – jest. Sherlock podnosi go ostrożnie i sprawdza, czy chusteczka nadal trzyma ramię. Znowu przygląda mu się z zachwytem, przesuwając palcami po ślicznym, czerwonym płaszczu, błyszczących złotych guzikach i lśniących czarnych butach.  
\- Przepraszam, że Mycroft jest takim dupkiem – szepcze, tuląc go mocno do siebie. Kładzie się pod drzewkiem, obejmując dziadka ramieniem. Przez chwilę podziwia sposób, w jaki światełka choinki odbijają się w szklanych bombkach i ożywiają drewnianą twarz dziadka, lecz jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe i zanim się zorientuje, zapada w sen i śni o wszystkich przygodach, które będą przeżywać razem z nowym przyjacielem.

*********************************

Sherlock mruga zaspany i pociera powieki, gdy słyszy głośne bicie starego zegara w głównej sali. Dwanaście uderzeń. Północ. Siada i znów przeciera oczy, bo zdaje mu się, że widzi, jak choinka robi się bardzo duża - a może to Sherlock robi się bardzo mały?  
Jego serce zaczyna bić bardzo szybko i gwałtownie, kiedy zauważa, że z ciemnych kątów sali, które tak go niepokoiły wcześniej, wychodzą myszy. Dużo, dużo myszy, całe legiony myszy. W dodatku są ogromne, niewiele tylko mniejsze od niego. Zaraz go zaleją szarą falą i pożrą – ale co to? Dziadek do orzechów siada. W ręce trzyma miecz i uśmiecha się do Sherlocka namalowanymi ustami. Kiwa głową z podekscytowaniem, ale za chwilę marszczy brwi na widok legionów myszy, które zbliżają się do nich coraz bardziej. Ale najgorszy – och! Sherlock cofa się z obrzydzenia i strachu – najgorszy jest król myszy! Jest ogromny, ma siedem głów, a na każdej z nich tkwi maleńka złota korona. Dziadek do orzechów staje między nim a Sherlockiem, groźnie unosząc miecz. Sherlock jest pod wrażeniem jego odwagi, bo sam umiera ze strachu! Jednak myszy są tysiące, a dziadek tylko jeden! Nagle rozlega się hałas – to żołnierze Mycrofta otworzyli wieko pudełka i teraz wyskakują szybko, jeden po drugim, by przyjść z pomocą dziadkowi do orzechów.  
Zajmijcie się myszami – woła dziadek. - Ja pokonam króla!  
Żołnierze z krzykiem: Hurraaaaaa! przebiegają obok Sherlocka i rzucają się na myszy, podczas gdy dziadek do orzechów przebija się do króla. Sherlock patrzy oczarowany, jak czarne buty dziadka tańczą wdzięcznie podczas walki, ale zauważa z niepokojem, że dziadek jest wyraźnie osłabiony przez swoje ramię. Nie zważa na to jednak, walczy dzielnie i przez jakiś czas wydaje się, że radzi sobie dobrze, lecz nagle okazuje się, że szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę króla myszy! Sherlock rozumie, że przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a to nie pora na siedzenie bezużytecznie w kącie jak przestraszone dziecko! Rozgląda się za jakąś bronią, ale nie znajduje niczego przydatnego. W desperacji ściąga domowy pantofel ze stopy i chociaż serce mu wali ze strachu, wbiega pomiędzy myszy i z całej siły rzuca pantoflem w króla myszy. Uderzony w pierś, król przewraca się, a wtedy dziadek do orzechów triumfalnie przebija go mieczem. Sherlock stoi u boku przyjaciela, a serce omal mu się nie wyrywa z klatki żeber. Tymczasem myszy z piskiem porzucają walkę i czmychają znów do ciemnych kątów, unosząc za sobą truchło króla. Czy to możliwe, czy naprawdę tam, w ciemności, Sherlock widział przez chwilę twarz wuja Augusta? Obraca się ku dziadkowi do orzechów, żeby zapytać, czy też to widział, ale doznaje zawrotów głowy, więc musi zacisnąć mocno powieki i zaczekać, aż słabość minie, a kiedy znów otwiera oczy, nie jest już mały, jest już znowu normalnym, dziewięcioletnim chłopcem, a naprzeciwko niego stoi – nie, nie dziadek do orzechów, choć wciąż ma na sobie swój śliczny mundur – ale nie jest już drewnianą lalką, tylko chłopcem, odrobinę niższym niż Sherlock, o niebieskich oczach i piaskowych włosach.  
\- Ty jesteś dziadkiem do orzechów?  
\- Tak, to ja – odpowiada chłopiec i uśmiecha się szeroko. - Swoją drogą dziękuję bardzo. Tym butem chyba uratowałeś mi życie.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś moim dziadkiem do orzechów?  
\- Mam na imię John – chłopiec śmieje się. - I naprawdę nie jestem dziadkiem, tylko chłopcem!  
\- John – powtarza Sherlock, wpatrując się w niego z jeszcze większym zachwytem niż wówczas, gdy oglądał drewnianą lalkę. A potem jego umysł nareszcie rusza, analizując wszystkie dane.  
\- Jak...? Jesteś w moim wieku, ale jesteś żołnierzem, widziałem jak walczysz. I byłeś dziadkiem do orzechów, prawda? Byłeś zrobiony z drewna, a teraz rozmawiasz i... - czy to – czy to sen?  
\- To nie jest sen – mówi John i znowu się śmieje.  
\- W takim razie jak... - Sherlock przerywa, bo przypomina mu się, co Mycroft kiedyś powiedział: kiedy już wyeliminujesz niemożliwe, to, co pozostaje, nieważne jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą. - Czy to magia? Byłeś zaklęty?  
\- Genialne! Jak na to wpadłeś?  
Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
\- To oczywiste - mówi, czując się niewytłumaczalnie nieśmiały. - Jestem Sherlock.  
Jego żyły buzują podnieceniem; to była najbardziej niesamowita przygoda, jaką kiedykolwiek miał, a najlepsze jest to, że może będzie miał przyjaciela! Nie potrafi uwierzyć, że spotkał kogoś tak interesującego i fajnego jak John - ale potem zamiera, a jego serce niemal przestaje bić.   
\- Wybacz mi – mówi, połykając głoski – Mój głupi brat wytrącił mi cię z rąk i twoje ramię...  
\- W porządku – mówi. - Jest trochę wyłamane, ale pewnie się zagoi.  
\- Wciąż boli.  
\- Jest tylko sztywne, nie martw się.  
Sherlock naprawdę martwi się o ramię Johna, ale ma tyle pytań, że nie może się skupić.  
\- Skąd pochodzisz? Dlaczego jesteś zaczarowany? Czy spotkałeś czarownicę? One w ogóle istnieją?  
\- Nigdy żadnej nie spotkałem. Ale słyszałem, że jest ich wiele w lasach na południu od mojego zamku.  
\- Mieszkasz w zamku? Gdzie?  
\- Eeee... Nie wiem.  
\- Nie wiesz? To część zaklęcia?  
\- Nie, po prostu... To zupełnie inne miejsce. Gdzie teraz jesteśmy?  
\- W Kent.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Eeee... to po prostu Kent – Sherlock zastanawia się, czy nie powinien jednak był uczyć się geografii, bo chciałby teraz opowiedzieć Johnowi coś o położeniu Kent.  
\- Pochodzę z Krainy Słodyczy. Mieszkam na Cukierkowej Górze – mówi John.  
\- Gdzie?!  
\- W Krainie Słodyczy. Zabrać cię tam?  
Sherlock z zapałem kiwa głową, a John się uśmiecha.  
\- Dobrze, zatem udamy się tam, ale najpierw musimy uczcić nasze zwycięstwo.  
\- Naprawdę?  
Sherlock nigdy jeszcze nie świętował zwycięstwa, a już na pewno nie z kimś w swoim wieku, kto się tak uśmiecha i do kogo go ciągnie tak bardzo, że dosłownie spija każde słowo z jego warg.  
\- Oczywiście.  
John pochyla się i ostrożnie podnosi jedną z koron króla myszy, które spadły mu z głowy, gdy został przebity mieczem, a potem wkłada ją na głowę Sherlocka. Sherlock śmieje się i poprawia koronę.  
\- Doskonale. Teraz możemy udać się do mojego domu.  
\- Jak się tam dostaniemy, skoro nie wiesz, gdzie to jest?  
\- Właśnie tak – mówi John, ujmuje rękę Sherlocka i w jednej chwili znajdują się obaj na dziedzińcu wielkiego zamku, a wokół nich wirują płatki śniegu.  
\- John... Jak my...?  
John uśmiecha się, wciąż trzymając go za rękę.  
\- To magia. Chodźmy!  
Rusza biegiem, ciągnąc Sherlocka za sobą, więc Sherlock nie ma czasu się zastanawiać. Zamiast tego biegnie za Johnem, podniecenie i radość buzują w nim i szybko przyćmiewają jego obawy. W końcu to przygoda inna niż wszystkie, jakie kiedykolwiek miał!  
Jest mu chłodno w piżamie, ale ręka Johna jest ciepła, a bieg trochę rozgrzewa, ale oto już John zwalnia i zatrzymuje się. Zbliżają się do drzwi, Sherlock spogląda w górę na wielki kamienny zamek, a jego oddech zmienia się w misterne wzory w mroźnym powietrzu. Zamek zdobią kolorowe kwiaty i wieńce oraz kolorowe lampki, a większość okien jest oświetlona. W środku poruszają się cienie ludzi i wszystko wygląda wesoło i pięknie, a Sherlock nie pragnie niczego więcej poza zapamiętaniem każdego szczegółu.  
\- Tutaj mieszkam - mówi John. - Chodź do środka!  
Sherlock pozwala się prowadzić, myśląc o tym, że prowadził nudne życie, w którym nic nigdy się nie zdarza, a oto znajduje się w czarodziejskim zamku z zaczarowanym chłopcem, który zaprasza go do swojego domu. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela, ale jest pewien, że John jest lepszy niż jakikolwiek przyjaciel, którego kiedykolwiek mógłby mieć.  
John nie puszcza jego ręki, po prostu wciąga go do środka, a Sherlock uśmiecha się, słysząc radosną muzykę rozbrzmiewającą echem w holu. Nie przypomina niczego, co kiedykolwiek słyszał. John przechyla głowę, by posłuchać, a potem też się uśmiecha.   
\- Och, to czas na herbatę - mówi. - Zawsze tak grają, kiedy robią herbatę.  
Sherlock rozgląda się, podziwiając kolorowe obrazy na ścianach, wysokie, przestronne okna, duży kominek, który ogrzewa przedpokój, kinkiety na ścianach.   
\- Wow - mruczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć na krokwie w wysokim suficie.  
\- Podoba ci się? - pyta John.  
\- Jest genialny! Masz własny pokój?  
John kiwa głową.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć? Najpierw jednak weźmy jakieś przekąski. Jesteś głodny?  
\- Umieram z głodu.  
John pewnie prowadzi ich labiryntem korytarzy, a ich kroki odbijają się echem od kamiennych korytarzy, aż w końcu wchodzą do ogromnej kuchni. W środku jest ciepło i jasno, a Sherlock mruczy z przyjemności, czując jak jego stopy i dłonie rozgrzewają się powoli. Szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonie widok gór ciastek, ciast i smakołyków rozstawionych na wszystkich blatach. Uśmiechnięci kucharze pilnie mieszają ciasto, dekorują, pieką, formują i robią rzeczy, jakich Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a wszystko to z prawdziwą radością i weselem.   
\- John! A więc jesteś wreszcie! Nie sądziliśmy, że cię jeszcze zobaczymy! - mówi jeden z nich, a John podchodzi bliżej, ciągnąc Sherlocka za sobą.  
\- Cześć! To jest Sherlock.  
\- Dzień dobry – mówi Sherlock uprzejmie.  
Kucharz kłania się z szacunkiem.  
\- Książę! - mówi.  
Sherlock już, już ma zaprzeczyć, ale John trąca go łokciem.  
\- Tak, książę - mówi, uroczyście kiwając głową. - Czy możemy dostać jakieś łakocie?  
\- Oczywiście - mówi kucharz, a potem Sherlock i John śmieją się do rozpuku, podczas gdy kucharze pospiesznie wkładają do kosza mnóstwo smakołyków, a wreszcie wręczają im koszyk przykryty ściereczką, żeby nie widzieli, co jest w środku. John bierze koszyk, ale Sherlock kręci głową.  
\- Ja to wezmę. Twoje ramię...  
\- Nic mi nie jest. Nie martw się. Chodźmy!

********************************

Pokój Johna jest duży i ciepły, a w kominku wesoło huczy ogień. Sherlock i John siadają na podłodze przed kominkiem i razem zajadają słodycze z koszyka. Sherlock zachwyca się każdym nowym smakiem, marcepanem, ciasteczkami i najsmaczniejszą czekoladą, jaką kiedykolwiek jadł. Przez cały czas rozmawiają i śmieją się, ogrzewając się przy kominku, podczas gdy na zewnątrz wciąż pada śnieg.  
\- To musi być miłe, mieć brata – mówi nagle John. - Nie mam braci, sióstr, rodziców ani nikogo bliskiego, a nie ma tu zbyt wielu dzieci. Dotąd nie miałem nawet przyjaciela.  
\- Ja też nie miałem dotąd przyjaciela – mówi Sherlock. Czuje ciepło rozlewające się w piersi.  
\- Ale masz brata.  
Sherlock kręci głową.  
\- To dupek – mówi, marszcząc nos. - Wszystko, co się dla niego liczy, to szkoła. Jest taki nudny. Ciągle na mnie krzyczy, gorzej niż rodzice.  
\- Brzmi rzeczywiście okropnie. W dodatku złamał mi rękę!  
Sherlock z zapałem kiwa głową. John jest taki niesamowity, myśli. Zna się na magii, mieszka w zamku, i nawet nienawidzi Mycrofta tak samo, jak Sherlock!  
\- Ale teraz my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – mówi ostrożnie John.  
Sherlock czuje, jak mocno bije mu serce. Czuje się lekki jak powietrze, rozżarzony i szczęśliwy. Ponownie kiwa głową, uśmiech rozciąga mu usta, a na policzki wypływa gorący rumieniec.   
\- Mam pomysł – mówi John. - Dałem ci koronę, więc jeśli ty też mi coś dasz, to będzie jak pieczęć przyjaźni.  
\- Wspaniale! - Sherlock także uważa, że powinni oficjalnie przypieczętować tę przyjaźń. Jednak nic ze sobą nie wziął. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym zdejmuje pasek od szlafroka i podaje go Johnowi.  
\- Doskonały – mówi z uśmiechem John, a następnie składa pasek i chowa go do kieszeni. Robi to w tak cudowny sposób, że Sherlock nie może oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Zachwyca go wszystko, co John robi: to, jak się uśmiecha, siedzi, mówi i istnieje.  
\- Czy mogę zamieszkać z tobą? - pyta nagle. - Ja też chcę umieć czarować.  
\- Nie mam rodziny, więc nie wiem, jak to jest, ale nie tęskniłbyś za rodzicami?  
Sherlock, marszczy brwi, rozważając tę kwestię. Bardziej martwi się, że rodzice mogą za nim tęsknić i smucić się, zwłaszcza mama. Na tę myśl ramiona mu opadają.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie martw się – mówi John. - W każdej chwili mogę cię odwiedzić.  
\- To prawda - mówi Sherlock, rozjaśniając się, gdy przypomina sobie, jak szybko John ich tu zabrał. Zastanawia się, czy mógłby przyprowadzić Johna do szkoły, czy mogliby siedzieć razem podczas lekcji i chichotać, czy on i John mogliby pójść do jego domu i stanąć przeciwko Mycroftowi.   
Nigdy w życiu nie był taki szczęśliwy.

**********************************

John i Sherlock spędzają całą noc rozmawiając i jedząc słodycze przy kominku, chichocząc, ucząc się siebie nawzajem i wspaniale się bawiąc, ale w końcu rozmowy coraz częściej są przerywane ziewnięciami i John sugeruje, że pora spać.   
Sherlock czuje, jak ogarnia go rozpacz.  
\- Nie chcę wracać do domu – mówi.  
\- Wiem. To była najfantastyczniejsza noc, jaką kiedykolwiek przeżyłem.  
\- Chciałbym zostać jeszcze trochę.  
\- Ja też tego chcę. Ale niedługo twoi rodzice wstaną, zmartwią się, kiedy nie znajdą cię w łóżku.  
\- Chyba masz rację...  
\- Chodź.  
John wyciąga rękę, a Sherlock ją ujmuje i oto znów stoją w głównej sali, obok choinki. Dom niby w ogóle się nie zmienił, a jednak jest zupełnie inny, bo Sherlock nie jest już tym samym Sherlockiem, co jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Teraz ma przyjaciela, był w zaczarowanym miejscu, przeżył najpiękniejszą noc swojego życia, a jego serce jest ściśnięte ze smutku, że ta przygoda dobiega końca.  
\- Nie odchodź – mówi Sherlock.  
\- Nie martw się, wrócę tu jutro.  
\- A co, jeśli nie wrócisz? A co, jeśli coś się stanie? A co, jeśli zmienisz się znów w dziadka do orzechów?  
\- Nie zmienię się. Nie jestem już dziadkiem do orzechów. Złamałeś zaklęcie.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej nie złamałem żadnego zaklęcia. Nie wiem, czy to jest trwałe.  
\- Ja też.  
Patrzą na siebie w ciepłym świetle lampek choinkowych.  
\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – szepcze John. - Nawet jeśli ponownie zmienię się w dziadka do orzechów, cieszę się, że mogłem gościć cię w swoim domu.  
Serce Sherlocka zalewa ciepła słodycz, więc bierze Johna w ramiona i przytula go mocno. John odwzajemnia uścisk. Światełka rzucają miękkie wzory na ich skórę przez cały ten czas, gdy obejmują się wzajemnie i wtedy, gdy wreszcie się rozdzielają.  
\- Chcę spać tutaj – mówi Sherlock. - Zostaniesz, aż zasnę?  
John kiwa głową i kładzie się obok Sherlocka na podłodze. Sherlock zdejmuje koronę i kładzie ją obok siebie, po czym zwija się na boku, twarzą do Johna, który patrzy na niego z czułością. Trochę jeszcze rozmawiają, szepczą do siebie i chichoczą w ciepłym świetle choinki, z głowami blisko siebie, rozgrzani, szczęśliwi i nasyceni słodyczami, aż w końcu, gdy słońce wschodzi, ich powieki stają się tak ciężkie, że nie są w stanie utrzymać ich otwartych.

**********************************************

Sherlock budzi się, słysząc głośny śmiech mamy i czując, jak ktoś nim delikatnie potrząsa.  
\- John? - mamrocze sennie.  
\- John? - pyta mama. - Kim jest John, kochanie? Miałeś miły sen?  
Sherlock mruga kilka razy, po czym gwałtownie siada, a jego oczy rozszerzają się z przerażenia, gdy widzi, że ponownie ściska w ramionach drewanianego dziadka do orzechów.  
\- Co tu robisz, kochanie? Nie było ci za twardo?  
Sherlock rozgląda się wokół i widzi koronę, nagle maleńką jak głowa myszy. Podnosi ją i ściska w dłoni.  
\- Sherlocku? Wszystko w porządku?  
Wargi Sherlocka drżą, ale chłopiec dzielnie walczy z płaczem.   
\- Mamo, mój dziadek do orzechów ma na imię John, jest chłopcem i zna magię! Zabrał mnie do swojego domu, zjedliśmy słodycze i pokonaliśmy króla myszy, mamusiu, miał siedem głów…  
\- Wygląda na to, że miałeś niezły sen - mówi mama, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy.  
Sherlock milknie. Patrzy na dziadka do orzechów. Z jego drewnianej kieszeni wystaje drewniany róg czegoś ciemnoniebieskiego. Nie było tego jeszcze wczoraj? Dotyka swojego szlafroka: nie ma paska.  
\- To nie był sen, to prawda!  
\- Właśnie cię obudziłam, synku. To na pewno był sen.  
Sherlock potrząsa głową, odsuwając się gwałtownie od kojących ramion mamy.  
\- Nie, to było naprawdę! Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi! Zabrał mnie do swojego domu! Widzisz, włożył mój pasek do kieszeni na znak naszej przyjaźni!  
Wskazuje mamie mały niebieski kwadracik wystający z kieszeni dziadka.  
\- Myślę, że to był bardzo ładny sen. Może zjemy śniadanie?  
\- Nie chcę śniadania! Chcę Johna!  
\- Kochanie. Sny nie są naprawdę.  
Sherlock ponownie kręci głową, ściskając mocno dziadka do orzechów, szloch wzbiera mu w gardle.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że pozwalasz mu się bawić za dużo. - mówi Mycroft, a Sherlock odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. W swojej rozpaczy nawet nie zauważył jego obecności. - Mógłby być mądry, ale jesteście dla niego zbyt pobłażliwi. Spójrz tylko: on naprawdę wierzy, że to prawda.  
\- Bo to prawda! - krzyczy Sherlock. - Spójrz na niego, ma mój pasek w kieszeni!  
Tata kuca obok niego i patrzy na dziadka do orzechów. Wyciąga rękę, by dotknąć czoła Sherlocka, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie ma gorączki, ale Sherlock odsuwa się, głośno pociągając nosem.  
\- Nie jestem chory, tato! To się naprawdę wydarzyło!  
Czuje narastającą panikę i nie wie, co robić.  
\- Sherlocku, to był tylko sen. W kieszeni nie ma paska.  
\- Jest - mówi desperacko Sherlock. - Widzisz, tu wystaje rąbek.  
Ojciec Sherlocka bierze dziadka do ręki i uważnie przygląda się kieszeni.   
\- To tylko kawałek drewna, Sherlocku, a nie pasek do twojego szlafroka.  
\- Zamienił się w drewno, kiedy John z powrotem stał się dziadkiem do orzechów!  
Sherlock jest tak rozgorączkowany, że dostaje czkawki.  
Tato patrzy na niego, po czym wstaje, wciąż trzymając dziadka do orzechów.  
\- Oddaj go! - krzyczy Sherlock, podnosi się i sięga po lalkę, jednak mama przytrzymuje go, otacza ramionami, próbując go kołysać i uspokajać, jakby był mały, ale on wykręca się i wierci w jej objęciach.  
\- Tato, oddaj go – błaga.  
\- Myślę, że schowamy go na chwilę – mówi tata. - Wujek August miał go naprawić, prawda? Schowamy go do tego czasu.  
\- Nie, tato, proszę! On jest moim przyjacielem!  
\- Może powinniśmy... - zaczyna mama, ale Mycroft przerywa.  
\- Dostał ataku histerii. Oczywiście, że nie żadne z nas nie chce widzieć go w takim stanie, ale to nagłe nadmierne przywiązanie do lalki...?  
\- Pewnie masz rację – mówi mama, a Sherlockowi udaje się wreszcie wyrwać z jej objęć i rzuca się na ojca, ale mama znów go łapie, podczas gdy ojciec wynosi dziadka do orzechów do ich sypialni.  
Sherlock zaczyna płakać, ból szybko narasta w jego piersi. Tak wyraźnie pamięta wszystko, co się wydarzyło; w końcu to było zaledwie kilka godzin temu, kiedy poczuł, jak czekolada rozpływa się na jego języku, siedział obok Johna, patrzył, jak ogień migocze na jego skórze, mówił, słuchał i mówił, więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Myśli o tym, jak bardzo John był podekscytowany jego eksperymentami i jak z kolei on był podekscytowany nauką Johna w akademii wojskowej Kraju Słodyczy. Myśli o tym, jaki sprytny jest John, jaki jest interesujący, miły i zabawny, a także że tak jak on nie lubi Mycrofta. Mama próbuje go pocieszyć, ale on odpycha jej ramiona i biegnie, biegnie tak szybko, jak tylko może do swojego pokoju, wciąż ściskając w dłoni małą koronę mysiego króla. Zatrzaskuje drzwi i wczołguje się do łóżka, naciąga kołdrę na głowę i płacząc, zapada w niespokojny sen.

**********************************

Sherlock budzi się, kiedy mama głaszcze go po włosach, i pociąga nosem, odsuwając się, mimo że pragnie pocieszenia. Zdradziła go, pozwalając tacie zabrać dziadka do orzechów w ten sposób. Nie odpowiada na jej pytania, naciąga kołdrę mocniej na głowę i pozostaje tak, dopóki nie zostawi go samego. Kiedy już nie czuje na plecach ciepła jej dłoni, wmawia sobie, że nie żałuje, że sobie poszła.

**********************************

\- Wiem, że myślisz, że jestem okropny - mówi Mycroft. Siedzi na łóżku Sherlocka, a Sherlock leży zwinięty w kłębek, plecami do niego, próbując go ignorować. - Ale ciągle się o ciebie martwię, Sherlocku, kiedy jestem w szkole. Wiem, że nie dogadujesz się z dzieciakami w swojej szkole. Ja też nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół wśród rówieśników, ale teraz nie ma mnie nawet w domu, żeby być z tobą. Jesteś samotny.  
\- Nie potrzebuję cię - mamrocze Sherlock w poduszkę. Czuje łzę spływającą po jego nosie, kapiącą do kałuży w pościeli. - Wracaj sobie do tej swojej szkoły.  
\- Jest zamknięta.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
Mycroft wzdycha.  
\- To się nie wydarzyło naprawdę. Myślisz, że tak, ale to niemożliwe.  
Sherlock siada gwałtownie i patrzy oskarżycielsko na Mycrofta.  
\- Ty mi to powiedziałeś. Że jak wyeliminujesz niemożliwe, wszystko, co zostanie, nawet jeśli jest nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.  
\- To, co opowiadasz, jest niemożliwe.  
\- Nie jest! - Sherlock krzyczy, jego oddech staje się płytszy. - Chcę Johna! Chcę mojego dziadka do orzechów! Oddaj mi go. To mój przyjaciel, kocham go!  
Szlocha rozpaczliwie, pragnąc odzyskać Johna, nawet jako drewnianego dziadka do orzechów. Będzie go kochał niezależnie od wszystkiego, po prostu chce go odzyskać.  
\- Chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? Możemy pójść do pokoju rodziców i popatrzeć na niego – mówi Mycroft.  
Sherlock kiwa głową, więc Mycroft wstaje i podaje mu rękę, ale Sherlock ignoruje go, wyczołguje się z łóżka i zmierza do sypialni rodziców. Cicho otwiera drzwi i wślizguje się do środka, nie zważając na to, czy Mycroft idzie za nim czy nie. Biegnie do półki, na której, jak wie, jest dziadek do orzechów, tylko że... Tylko że go tam nie ma.  
Sherlock patrzy na Mycrofta, ale ten marszczy brwi.  
\- Może tata zaniósł go do wuja Augusta?  
Do pokoju wchodzi mama.  
\- Tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że cię słyszę – mówi. - Och, kochanie, zejdź na dół i zjedz coś, proszę.  
Wyciąga ramiona, jakby chciała go przytulić, ale Sherlock odsuwa się.  
\- Gdzie John? - pyta drżącym głosem.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Gdzie mój dziadek do orzechów? - Sherlock wskazuje pustą półkę.  
Mama marszczy brwi.  
\- To bardzo dziwne. Był tutaj. Tata cały dzień czyta na dole, na pewno go nie brał.  
Sherlock myśli, myśli, aż wreszcie znajduje jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie.  
\- Zaklęcie – mówi. - Zostało złamane. John na pewno poszedł do domu, ale wróci, zobaczysz.  
Mama klęka.  
\- Nie ma żadnego zaklęcia, Sherlocku.  
\- To gdzie się podział?  
\- Tata musiał go zabrać.  
\- John wróci.  
\- Kochanie, to po prostu niemożliwe. To tak, jakby twierdzić, że dwa plus dwa to trzy. To po prostu nieprawda.  
\- On wróci – mówi Sherlock.  
\- W porządku – ustępuje mama. - W porządku. Zejdź na dół i zjedz coś.  
\- Nie jestem głodny – odpowiada Sherlock, ale pozwala zaprowadzić się do kuchni.

*******************************************

Sherlock czeka na Johna przez wiele dni, ale ten nie wraca. Mama dzwoni do wuja Augusta, który mówi, że nie widział dziadka do orzechów, mówi też, że nie pamięta, czy miał trochę niebieskiego w jednej z kieszeni, kiedy Sherlock błaga mamę, żeby go o to zapytała. Dni zmieniają się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a miesiące w lata, ale nadal nie ma śladu Johna. Rodzice wspominają o tym, że trzeba przebadać Sherlocka, bo jego zachowanie nie jest normalne, więc Sherlock przestaje mówić o dziadku do orzechów. Tylko nocami wciąż ściska w dłoni maleńką złotą koronę i myśli o tym, jak to było mieć przyjaciela. 

Sherlock dorasta z myślą, że jest szalony. Przez cały czas myśli o Johnie, a ich jedyna wspólna noc jest w jego wspomnieniach tak świeża, jakby wydarzyła się zaledwie wczoraj. W głębi duszy wie, że to się wydarzyło naprawdę, ale z biegiem lat nauczył się to kwestionować: może naprawdę zwariował i cierpi na urojenia. Przez jakiś czas bierze leki, ale to nie pomaga.  
W końcu sięga po narkotyki. One też nie pomagają, ale Sherlock myśli, że jeśli nie może zaufać własnemu umysłowi, to równie dobrze może od czasu do czasu pozwolić mu odpocząć.

********************************************

Sherlock właśnie skończył kolejny odwyk i odmówił przyjazdu do domu rodziców na Boże Narodzenie. Nienawidzi świąt; nienawidzi ich od tamtej nocy z Johnem, która dręczy go nawet teraz. Siedzi w swoim nowym mieszkaniu na Baker Street, samotny i tak biedny, że ledwie jest w stanie opłacić czynsz, nieszczęśliwy, zmarznięty i desperacko pragnie, by coś oderwało jego myśli od faktu, że są Święta Bożego Narodzenia. W mieszkaniu jest ciemno, jeśli nie liczyć światełek choinkowych, którymi pani Hudson udekorowała jego płaszcz, a on odwraca od nich wzrok, próbując nie myśleć o siedzeniu w małym pokoiku pośrodku gigantycznego zamku i pałaszowaniu słodyczy przed kominkiem. 

Przeszukuje kieszenie płaszcza, bo mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś tu miał zapasową paczkę papierosów, odwraca kieszeń na lewą stronę i zamiera, gdy wypada mu na rękę znajoma maleńka, złota korona. Zapomniał, że ją tam wrzucił, a teraz podnosi ją, trzymając delikatnie i czuje, jak ogarnia go melancholia, która szybko zamienia się w złość, złość, że ten głupi okruch złota istnieje, że przez lata sprawiał mu ból i kazał wątpić w zdrowie psychiczne. Chowa go drżącymi rękami, wkłada płaszcz i wychodzi z mieszkania. Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć dilera, choć z drugiej strony nawet dilerzy obchodzą Boże Narodzenie.

Krąży po mieście, rozmyślając o tamtych świętach, które tak długo próbował wyrzucić z pamięci. Kiedy w końcu staje przed gigantyczną choinką na Trafalgar Square, myśli o Johnie, zamyka oczy i po raz milionowy w swoim życiu myśli, że jest szalony, bo ma to urojone wspomnienie, ale też dlatego, że jest ono dla niego tak ważne, a potem znów dotyka złotej korony w kieszeni i kręci mu się w głowie, i czuje bunt: może to wcale nie jest urojone wspomnienie. Może to prawda.

Jest zmęczony, tak cholernie zmęczony szukaniem kogoś, o kim wszyscy mówią, że nie istnieje, zmęczony zastanawianiem się, czy jest szalony, zmęczony samotnością. Może to już najwyższy czas, żeby się poddać.  
A potem to słyszy. Znajomy, a jednocześnie dziwnie obcy dźwięk, który sprawia, że jego serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe.  
\- Sherlock?  
Sherlock ma zawroty głowy, nie może oddychać, jego dłonie są mokre od potu, a na języku pojawia się słowo, którego od lat nie wypowiadał, a jednak jest tam, jakby tylko czekało:  
\- John.  
I być może właśnie przeżywa załamanie nerwowe, ale John stoi przed nim. Nie jest już małym chłopcem, ale wciąż ma te same niebieskie oczy i piaskowe włosy. Opiera się na lasce, o której zapomina, gdy ujmuje go za ręce i wpatruje się chciwie w jego twarz.  
\- To naprawdę ty.  
Światełka choinki odbijają się w jego oczach jak wtedy, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni, jego głos wyraża podziw i łamie się lekko, a Sherlock nagle wie, jest pewien, że to się dzieje naprawdę, to naprawdę jest John, a potem John bierze go w ramiona, a Sherlock obejmuje go mocno, nie może złapać tchu, kręci mu się w głowie, a panika ściska go za gardło. Ale przede wszystkim ogarnia go głęboka, wszechogarniająca ulga.  
Odsuwają się od siebie i po prostu wpatrują się w siebie chciwie, i Sherlock nagle dostrzega, że stoją wraz z Johnem pod wielką choinką, zupełnie jak wtedy, w głównej sali, tak wiele lat temu. Spogląda w górę na drzewko, a potem na Johna i John wydaje się dokładnie wiedzieć, o czym właśnie pomyślał Sherlock, ponieważ wybucha śmiechem, i obaj śmieją się zupełnie bez powodu, tylko dlatego, że jest im tak lekko i buzuje w nich radość, pierwszy raz od tamtej nocy.

Milkną wreszcie i wtedy Sherlock czuje dziwne brzęczenie, jak wtedy, gdy ogarnia go panika. Znów patrzy na tego mężczyznę, chłonąc każdy szczegół.  
\- Nadal jesteś żołnierzem, ale jesteś też – lekarzem? I byłeś w Afganistanie? To naprawdę się wydarzyło, prawda? Twój dom? Kraina słodyczy? Czy ja zwariowałem?  
\- To się naprawdę wydarzyło – zapewnia go John. - Tak mi przykro, Sherlocku. Robiłem wszystko, by do ciebie wrócić...  
Cały świat się kołysze, kołysze, coraz szybciej, aż Sherlock dostaje mdłości.  
\- Możemy usiąść?  
\- Oczywiście, tutaj – John prowadzi go do ławki, siadają, dotykając się kolanami, ich ciała są zwrócone ku sobie. Sherlock nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, nie może uwierzyć, że to prawda.  
\- Opowiedz mi. Proszę.  
\- Tamtej nocy nie złamaliśmy zaklęcia. Osłabiliśmy je tylko – mówi John. - Nie jestem pewien, ale myślę, że zrobiłeś to opiekując się mną, obiecując mnie naprawić i wracając po mnie, kiedy wszyscy poszli spać. Ale żeby trwale złamać zaklęcie, ktoś musiał mnie pokochać, mimo, że byłem brzydkim dziadkiem do orzechów.  
\- Nie byłeś brzydki – protestuje Sherlock.  
John uśmiecha się, w kącikach jego oczu robią się miłe, drobne zmarszczki, co powoduje, że Sherlock musi przełknąć ślinę. Jego serce bije coraz szybciej.  
\- Następnego dnia musiałeś zrobić coś, co złamało zaklęcie, bo zmieniłem się w chłopca. Byłeś jedyną osobą, która mogła to zrobić. Obudziłem się sam, w obcej sypialni, a po tobie nie było ani śladu.  
\- To była sypialnia moich rodziców.  
Sherlock rzadko pozwala sobie na myślenie o tej nocy, i nigdy o niej nie mówi, dlatego teraz czuje się dziwnie rozmawiając o szczegółach z kimś, kto nie tylko mu wierzy, ale też to przeżył. John.  
\- Później przyszło mi to do głowy. Ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem. Bałem się.  
\- Zabrali mi ciebie. Opowiedziałem im, co się stało, a oni myśleli, że zwariowałem. Nadal tak myślą.  
John kładzie dłoń na kolanie Sherlocka.  
\- Nie zwariowałeś- mówi.  
Chociaż to nic wyjątkowego, to serce Sherlocka omal nie pęka. Drapie go w gardle, pieką go zatoki, a w nosie pojawia się zdradziecka wilgoć. Sherlock zmusza się do oddychania głęboko, nie chce płakać, chce skupić się tylko na Johnie. John.  
\- Mów dalej – prosi, choć głos go zawodzi.  
\- Pomyślałem, że wrócę do domu, a potem znów cię poszukam. Tam czekał na mnie sam król. Powiedział, że nie można swobodnie krążyć pomiędzy światami i że jeśli wrócę do twojego świata, nie będę mógł już nigdy zobaczyć domu – John odchrząkuje, przez chwilę wpatruje się w choinkę, a potem przenosi wzrok na Sherlocka. - Więc postanowiłem znaleźć ciebie. W moim świecie nie miałem niczego ani nikogo. Niestety przeniosłem się w zupełnie inne miejsce i wylądowałem sam w Londynie, bez magicznych mocy, bez pieniędzy i przyjaciół. To było straszne. Nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć prawdy o sobie, więc udawałem, że mam amnezję. Trafiłem do domu dziecka, potem zostałem adoptowany. I, cóż, przeżyłem swoje życie.  
Sherlock nie może oddychać. Myśli o wszystkich tych latach, które spędzili osobno, o wszystkich tych latach, kiedy myślał, że jest szalony, o wszystkich tych latach, gdy John cierpiał. Chciałby poznać każdą minutę życia Johna, znów dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego, boi się mrugnąć, żeby nie spuszczać go z oczu ani na sekundę.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś o Afganistanie?  
Sherlock z trudem przypomina sobie, co powiedział na początku rozmowy i szybko rzuca myśli, które go doprowadziły do tej konkluzji, nieuważnie, bo chciałby już wrócić do historii Johna, ale John patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i z rozchylonymi ustami.  
\- Genialne – mówi. - To znaczy, jesteś niesamowity.  
Sherlock czuje, jak palą go policzki. Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Jesteś głodny? Znam knajpkę z chińskim żarciem, która na pewno będzie otwarta.  
\- Umieram z głodu – odpowiada John.

***************************************

Przez cały posiłek Sherlock drży ze szczęścia. Jest pewien, że śni, a jednak ciepłe kolano Johna dotyka jego własnego kolana, John je, śmieje się i rozmawia, tak samo żywy i prawdziwy jak on. Nie jest wytworem wyobraźni. Nie mogą się nagadać, śmieją się, jakby wciąż mieli po dziewięć lat i znów siedzieli przed kominkiem w wielkim zamku, a jednak jest zupełnie inaczej, ponieważ palce Sherlocka drętwieją z tęsknoty za dotykiem, w żołądku szaleją motyle za każdym razem, gdy John się uśmiecha i nie może oderwać wzroku od tej jasnej twarzy, od świateł odbijających się w tych oczach, od sposobu, w jaki te dłonie ujmują pałeczki. Czasem dostrzega, że John też patrzy i to jest tak rozkoszne, że niemal nie da się tego znieść.  
Nie zauważają, kiedy restauracja pustoszeje i zostają tylko oni.  
\- Pójdziemy? - pyta Sherlock. - Moje mieszkanie jest kilka kroków stąd.  
\- Boże, tak - mówi natychmiast John, nie zdejmując z niego jasnego wzroku, a Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko, zadowolony i wychodzą, idą razem ulicami Londynu, i wydaje się to właściwe w sposób, o jakim Sherlock nigdy nie śnił. Czuje się tak, jakby znów był całością, jakby jego część, bardzo istotna część, której brakowało, w końcu wróciła na miejsce.

Wchodzą do środka i Sherlock jest wdzięczny, że pani Hudson zawiesiła te przeklęte światełka i że nie zerwał ich w przypływie gniewu, bo to sprawia, że jego ponure mieszkanie wydaje się odrobinę przyjemniejsze, trochę bardziej pasuje do kogoś takiego, jak John.  
\- Nic specjalnego – mówi Sherlock, omiatając gestem swój zagracony salon.  
\- Jest doskonały – John rozgląda się z zachwytem, a potem siada na kanapie.  
\- Chcesz coś do picia?  
Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego tak się denerwuje, i to wcale nie mija, kiedy John kręci głową.  
\- Nie, usiądź.  
Sherlock siada obok niego, ale coś mu się przypomina, więc uśmiecha się, sięgając do kieszeni. Wyciąga malutką złotą koronę, trzyma ją na dłoni i patrzy na nią w przyćmionym blasku światełek.  
\- Nadal ją mam - mówi. - Przez te wszystkie lata wiedziałem, że to prawda, wiedziałem, że jesteś, ale czasami tak trudno było w to uwierzyć, a potem brałem ją do ręki i to mnie upewniało, że nie zwariowałem. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś.  
John dotyka jego kolana, a Sherlock podnosi pytająco głowę i jego serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe, gdy John sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga pasek jego starego szlafroka, zwinięty w mały kwadrat.  
\- Masz go – szepcze Sherlock, wzruszony nie tylko tym, że John wciąż ma ten pasek, ale także tym, jak zfatygowany jest materiał od trzymania w kieszeni i pocierania o niego kciukiem.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – mówi cicho John.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Johna. Jego serce niemal pęka z zachwytu. John jest taki przystojny, taki piękny, Sherlock roi sobie coś o bratnich duszach, losie i przeznaczeniu. Bierze od Johna pasek, dotyka go, wyobrażając sobie palce Johna gładzące tę samą tkaninę, i nie wstydzi się łez, zwłaszcza że John też wygląda na poruszonego. Odbiera od niego pasek i kładzie go na stoliku, a na nim – maleńką złotą koronę.  
\- Tak strasznie długo cię szukałem.  
\- Ja też. Nie było dnia, żebym o tobie nie myślał.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oto jesteś – głos Johna łamie się niebezpiecznie, mężczyzna podnosi oczy w górę i mruga, żeby odpędzić łzy – I to jaki jesteś! Chryste, jesteś niesamowity.  
Sherlock bierze go za rękę i czuje, jak palce Johna splatają się z jego własnymi. Przełyka ślinę, przywierając do niego mocniej.  
\- Ty też – odpowiada – Jesteś cudem, John. O Boże, jak za tobą tęskniłem.  
Wolną ręką John dotyka jego twarzy, Sherlock zamyka oczy, jego ciałem wstrząsa suchy szloch, i trwają tak długą chwilę, kolano przy kolanie, splecione palce, niemal stykając się nosami.  
Po chwili Sherlock ociera policzek o dłoń Johna i muska wargami jej wnętrze, uchyla na moment powieki i widzi usta Johna tuż przy swoich, i oczy Johna pełne światła z lampek choinkowych, i wtedy się to dzieje, i jest to tak naturalne jak oddychanie, ich wargi się spotykają w delikatnym, słodkim, miękkim pocałunku, i Sherlock czuje jak puchnie mu serce, jak palce Johna zaciskają się wokół jego, jak kciuk Johna gładzi jego policzek.  
Ich usta odrywają się od siebie tylko po to, by się uśmiechnąć, ich policzki pokrywają się delikatnym rumieńcem, wolnym ramieniem Sherlock obejmuje Johna i znów się całują, i ziemia drży lekko, i to wszystko jest tak piękne i magiczne, że ciężko to wytrzymać.  
\- Zamieszkaj ze mną - szepcze Sherlock. - Proszę.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Chcę... - zaczyna, przełyka ślinę, ale to uczucie, gdy ma twarz Johna pod opuszkami palców, kolana Johna przy swoich kolanach, jego oddech na swoich wargach, sprawia, że niemal nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. - ...żebyś został. Na zawsze. Obiecaj.  
\- Na zawsze – mruczy John. - Obiecuję. Obiecuję.  
Znowu go całuje, delikatnie, słodko.  
\- Sherlocku – mówi w taki sposób, jakby to imię było modlitwą. - Wesołych Świąt.  
Sherlock pochyla się do przodu, wtula twarz w szyję Johna, obejmuje go ramionami i przyciąga do siebie, czując, jak ręce Johna zaciskają się na nim.   
\- Wesołych Świąt – odpowiada przepełniony ciepłem, miłością, wdzięcznością i po raz pierwszy od dziewiątego roku życia niewiarygodnie, żarliwie szczęśliwy.


End file.
